


A life with you

by Miharo



Series: Stories of Red and Black [5]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: More cries echoed nearby, bodies fell on the ground. It should be raining on a day like this he thought. The air stood still. His body felt heavy. Too tired to move. So he laid there. Hearing it all. Hearinghim. And the rage inhisvoice.





	A life with you

He was hurting all over. His head felt funny and his knuckles were burning. He looked at the sky above him, closing his eyes for a moment. Lying on the ground he could hear the shouts and cries of many other. Punches were thrown around, feet stomped on the ground. The sky, it was almost clear with only a few thin clouds trying to hover over the sun.  More cries echoed nearby, bodies fell on the ground. It should be raining on a day like this he thought. The air stood still. His body felt heavy. Too tired to move. So he laid there. Hearing it all. Hearing _him_. And the rage in _his_ voice. The furious shouts. He closed his eyes again, and a smile crept on his face. That stupid.

 

He had been walking back to home, it was only afternoon. In the nearby park he saw children playing, their shouts of joy echoing along the streets. The stalls were greeting passersby, inviting them to try whatever it was they were selling. With the wind came the sweet flavours that invaded the streets. He shivered a bit, the wind had a spice of chilliness, carrying the smell on autumn. It was a nice day, he was in a good mood. His guard down, walking around the corner nearby his home, he felt sudden pain and blacked out.

 

He came around later with a strong punch on his jaw. Fuck. It sting like bitch. Blinking, he tried to open his eyes. It took some time to adjust his vision and take a look around. Seven... No, nine men at least.

“Really? Nine against one?” he asked his voice rough.

“You know it’s not that simple,” one of them said, landing another punch on him.

It hurt. But he wasn’t planning to show that to them. He took in the surroundings. A rather small room, he was sitting in a chair, untied. They clearly underestimated him. There was a small window on the right, a door next to it. There were no sounds coming from outside. Shit… This surely couldn’t be good. He spat on the floor, trying to get rid of the taste of blood in his mouth.

“Call him over,” one of them said, holding a phone out to him.

He laughed, smirking widely, a crazy glint in his eyes. He rose up from the chair and took a hold of the man’s shoulders, shoving his knee on the man’s gut. Like fuck he was going to give them anything. The guy fell on the floor and another came for him. Avoiding the man’s fists he stroke back. Punches were thrown. But he knew nine were too much. Fuck, being weak like this, he cursed himself. After a few kicks and punches one of them took a hold of him behind, while another struck him in the stomach. His reflects tried to make him bend over at the pain, but the hands held him up. Coughing up some air he kept his head up, giving the man a cold stare. A stare that asked the man if he had a death wish. Another fist came flying on his temple and a few on his body after that. The hands holding him up let go and his body fell on the ground. He tried to catch some air.

“We just got a call he’s on his way.”

“Good, so he really is that much valuable to him then.”

His body stiffened. No. Gathering up all the strength left in his body, ignoring all the pain, he jumped on the guy nearby. Cracking their foreheads together, he took a hold of the man, and threw him at the nearby door. It opened easily and distracted him for a second. A second which was enough for one of the men to attack him and punch him on his back. And more were coming his way he noticed. Every muscle and bone in his body hurt, his vision blurred slightly. ‘No,’ he thought. He threw his almost unconscious body against one of the men and stumbled outside. Voices shouted. He was grabbed and thrown on the ground. Something hard hit him. He knew it wasn’t a fist, it felt more stiff and solid. Hell his left arm stung. Groaning, he tried to grip the grass under him.

“Fuck, he’s here! Don’t let him get close to that one!”

Shouts carried around, screams echoed in the air. He had fucked up again. He rolled on his back and groaned. He lacked the strength to get up. He knew it would worry _him_ more, but he just couldn’t move a muscle. A sigh escaped his lips. He watched the sky. The grass was soft under him. Lying there time felt slow down. He felt the agony in the screams that surrounded him. He felt the angriness of the voices swearing at each other. And all the while he was lying there. He felt like an idiot. Why hadn’t he seen that coming? He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed again.

“Hey! Why are you just lying there? Guan Shan, get up!” He Tian’s shout carried to him. And then he was suddenly there, kneeling next to him, worry clear in his eyes. On his face the on-going fight was obvious: stains of blood on his shirt, knuckles rugged and red.

“Ahh, so in the end you’re here…” Mo Guan Shan laughed out a bit.

“What the fuck are you about? Let’s get going,” He Tian hurried, trying to keep his composure, offering his help, Mo Guan Shan gladly accepted it. On the way to the black vehicle waiting for them, he could see men lying on the ground, some out of it, some squirming in pain. Broken bones, cuts, bruises. Once in the car, the ride took off immediately. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized holding. He sank on the seat. Only now he realized how fucked up his body was. Everything burned and hurt, he wondered how he had managed to walk to the car even with He Tian’s help. Then there were hands on him, checking his body for any fatal wounds.

“He Tian –“

“Don’t,” he cut him off with angry eyes.

The warms hands explored him throughout. And he let them. He couldn’t argue back right now. He winced at the touches few times, the sounds always making He Tian give him a worried look. It seemed like he even had a few cuts, which was strange, since Mo Guan Shan didn’t recall seeing a knife. He Tian, satisfied nothing was too serious, sank down next him, sighing deeply.

“You’re too reckless,” He Tian said, his eyes still looking at Mo Guan Shan.

“It was really out of blue,” Mo Guan Shan stated the fact, no matter how hard to believe it was. Seeing He Tian worried like this wasn’t often. It was a rare sight, the usually confident and rather arrogant man he was. His eyes were still on him, trying to convince himself that his lover was okay. Mo Guan Shan brushed his fingers gently over He Tian’s, entwining them with his, assuring him he was there next to him and he was fine. He Tian held them stronger. Guess he had really scared him. He couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face once again.

“…What are you smiling for? And at a situation like this? They could have killed you,” He Tian said the last words quietly, not even wanting to think the possibility of something so horrible happening. “Do you have any idea who they were?! They’re completely okay with killing people.”

“I’m fine, I’m still breathing. I might be hurt but that’s how life goes sometimes,” Mo Guan Shan said his voice assuring.

“You’re not fine, look at yourself! I’m going to hurt them so bad… They’re going to regret they ever came after you,” He Tian said his voice now colder and angrier than ever,  eyes growing dark with each thought. Mo Guan Shan looked at him. He felt the grip grow stronger on his hand. He loved that He Tian cared for him so much, and Mo Guan Shan knew he would do anything for He Tian too. But at the same time it was frightening. Because Mo Guan Shan knew what He Tian was capable of. To what lengths he would go for him. They were 24 years old now. Grown-ups, adults, they knew how this side of the world played itself. And it could be so unforgiving and cruel at times.

“He Tian…” he called the other. He Tian’s eyes were full on emotion he for once couldn’t hide, and Mo Guan Shan watched him. The deep black eyes he could look forever into. The man in front of him was beautiful and strong, and his eyes told him so much. Working in the dark side of the world had it downsides, such as the events today. Neither of them was ready to lose each other. The tension in the car was high, no more words were needed to decipher their feelings.

Suddenly the car pulled over at a silent street. The streets had grown dark, sky was the color of a deep maroon, changing to black. The street lights illuminated the lonely streets. He Tian stepped out of the car, helping Mo Guan Shan get out as well. Taking a hold of Mo Guan Shan’s hand, He Tian nodded to the driver. They took the stairs to the second floor, He Tian patiently waiting as Mo Guan Shan awkwardly climbed the stairs. The apartment was rather small with two rooms, used for emergencies such as today.

“Take a shower,” He Tian ordered him. “There should be towels in the bathroom.”

Mo Guan Shan looked at the hand still holding his. He gave it light squeeze and the hand let go reluctantly. Mo Guan Shan walked over to the bathroom, stripped his clothes off and examined his body from the mirror. It looked quite bad.

‘I sure as hell look as I feel,’ he thought as he stepped under the shower. He hissed slightly as the drops of water hit his skin. The warm water soothed his aching body, the color of it dirty red at first as it flowed in the drain. Mo Guan Shan sighed deep.

He got out of the shower and changed into some spare clothes he found from the bathroom. He stepped out, making his way to the bedroom. He smelled the lingering smoke in the air and knew He Tian was still with him. Not that he believed he would go anywhere. He heard the bathroom door shut close. Lying down on the rather nice bed he closed his eyes momentarily, listening the shower turn on. He must have dozed off, since the next moment he felt someone sit on the edge of the bed. He saw He Tian’s back facing him. Mo Guan Shan moved softly on the bed closer to the other. He Tian didn’t move, so Mo Guan Shan wrapped his arms around the other’s waist from behind, resting his forehead on He Tian’s nape. The silence was heavy.

“Sorry,” he finally murmured in the black hair.

He Tian sighed, and closed his eyes.

“Me too, I’m sorry.”

He Tian turned around so he could face Mo Guan Shan. Mo Guan Shan watched his eyes for a moment and took a hold of his hand, feeling the ragged knuckles.

“You know I’d do anything for you,” He Tian said quietly, his hot breath tickling Mo Guan Shan’s shoulder. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, even the thought of it makes me go crazy…”

“I know,” Mo Guan Shan said still feeling the strong fingers. He knew he was serious. He Tian was no small fry in their circles. Mo Guan Shan himself had some reputation too, but He Tian was on completely different level.

“No, I don’t think you do! You mean everything to me, you are my world Guan Shan, I can’t imagine what would happen if someone were to take you away from me,” He Tian said taking a hold of the redhead's strong jaw, his eyes piercing the other. “You are my everything… Don’t you ever dare to leave me.”

Mo Guan Shan winced slightly at the touch, his jaw rather sore, but watched He Tian’s serious face. He saw all the love and worry, all the possessiveness, all the want in his eyes. He knew it all already. Because he felt the same.

“And do you think the same doesn’t apply to you?!” Mo Guan Shan said with a bit strained tone. “I know you’re strong and more than capable of protecting yourself, but I still can’t help but worry sometimes if someday something might happen. So fucker, don’t you go and do anything reckless either.”

A moment of silence passed between them. It was as much of a confession they were able to get out of each other.

“Fine,” He Tian finally broke off the stare, lowering his eyes to look at Mo Guan Shan’s lips, they were rough and thin. He Tian closed the gap between them, and Mo Guan Shan welcomed the kiss. Lips on lips, the kiss was gentle. He Tian moved his hand from holding Mo Guan Shan’s jaw to his nape, pushing more strongly into the kiss. Mo Guan Shan opened his mouth slightly, inviting He Tian’s tongue to explore more.

“Ahh…” a small moan escaped Mo Guan Shan’s lips. It excited He Tian.

The room was filled with the sounds of the two of them sharing kisses, and He Tian’s hands slipped under Mo Guan Shan’s shirt, exploring the skin gently. He didn’t want to hurt him. The kisses heated up more aggressive. Mo Guan Shan winced quietly. His head hurt and his eyes blurred for a moment.

“Shit…”

“What’s wrong?” He Tian questioned moving slightly away to take a better look at him.

“Just my head, guess I took quite many hits.”

“C’mon, let’s lie down.”

He Tian pulled the covers off and they both got under them. He Tian pulled Mo Guan Shan close, hanging onto him tight and Mo Guan Shan enjoyed the radiating heat from him, relaxing on his arms. He Tian placed a few soft kisses on Mo Guan Shan’s forehead and hair, nuzzling gently on the short strands. Feeling content he drew circles on Mo Guan Shan’s back.

“Guan Shan…”

“Mm?”

“Promise to never leave me,” He Tian mumbled quietly in his hair.

“I made that promise already years ago,” Mo Guan Shan replied kissing the fingers that held his. He felt He Tian pull him even closer and tangle his legs with his. Mo Guan Shan closed his eyes. At moments like these he forgot everything else. It was just the two of them. And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my personal fav of the works I've written so far.
> 
> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/166224967664/a-life-with-you


End file.
